Fire Emblem Oneshots
by Please Insert Girder
Summary: Only taking requests, I'm not surer how often I'll upload without them but I'm happy to do any quirky romance requests or mature prompts. I will primarily have a female Corrin or Robin unless asked otherwise, but I prefer to center on the female main characters. No OCS, no angst, no incest. Feel free to send me any requests along those lines
1. Silly Leo x Corrin

Request by Megahorn25

"Oh Leo, it's too much!" Corrin howled wildly, her body adorned in scanty black magic armor. Her face was needy and pleading as she tugged at the smaller man's trousers

He chuckled lowly, his voice deep and masculine as he petted the head of the statuesque woman who knelt between him. He tapped his fingers on the arm of the throne

"Now Corrin you really should do what is requested of your king." He purred lowly, his other hand moving to the back of her head

She bowed her head obedintly and lapped at him. His fingers coiled in her hair before he leered down at her to observe her progress

He was positively stunned to see her licking lewdly at the red plump flesh of a tomato

Leo sat upright in his bed, his heart pounding hard in his chest. That was perhaps too far.

It was a few nights later when Leo had a similar dream, with Corrin sitting pliantly in his lap, this time costumed as a clumsy maid with buttons that gaped enough to beg for his touch

"King Leo, please have mercy for my indecency!" She quivered sensually under his touch and he found himself groping languidly as her ass

"I'm sure I have mercy enough for you my pet." He set her on her feet and as she turned to leave her observed a flash of bare skin

"You're a very naughty little maid," he chided, his gauntleted hand reaching out to grasp her wrist "to approach the king already in such a disheveled nature, but to forget your panties… I wonder what it is you hoped to accomplish today, Corrin."

"Y-You know my name?" The sweet maid looked timidly at him over her shoulder

"I have observed you many times around the castle. I feared your attentions were already captured." He slapped lazily under her skirt, the soft crack of contact sending a shudder down his spine

"None could compare with the Handsome King Leo." She whined, her hips shaking provocatively before him

"I think it's time for the main course!" He cried out like it was a catch phrase before lifting her teasing skirt to reveal the delicious skin below

Her ass was a large, delicious tomato that he bent in to taste

She cried out lavishly as he lapped at her crimson flesh

His tongue traced the curves to their center, lapping roughly against her stem

She cried out against him and he felt something jostle him harshly

"Tomato…" he mumbled, blinking his eyes against the light of the morning

"Good morning little brother." Claudia lilted teasingly "you have just got to share the details of that dream with me later."


	2. Short Corrin x Kamui

Request by Megahorn25

"What… What do we do now?" Kamui looked up at her brother, panic filling her eyes as reality set it

"We can't go home. Not to Nohr, not to Hoshido." Corrin sighed, pulling her into his chest. He kissed her forehead, brushing her hair away from her eyes "But we'll be okay. We have each other. And there's at least a few siblings that would certainly hesitate before trying to kill us."

He lead her into the dark carvern, the two clashing swords occasionally with strange soldiers surrounded in a dark miasma

"Corrin-" Kamui quieted her voice suddenly, pulling him back into the fog and into a dark passage. They continued quietly along the damp path before she spoke again

"Are you okay? I think they had venomous weapons."

He shook his head, smiling at her back

"I'm okay."

They continued on in silence before happening across a beautiful, dilapidated kingdom before them

"You're safe here." They heard a soft voice as Lilith, their old maid, appeared in a show of light. "I believe you've learned by now that you're not normal and that something horrible is going on in the kingdoms above. But it's okay! You have each other! You have me!"

The twins looked tentatively between each other, squeezing their hands against each other

"I'll protect you." They grinned, embracing Lilith in a tight hug


End file.
